This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Sinko group is focused on investigating the mechanisms and developing systems for enhancing the delivery of therapeutic and diagnostic agents using polymers in a variety of physical forms in order to specifically target specific biological situations. The Sinko group's research efforts focus on the design, fabrication and evaluation of molecular-scale drug and diagnostic delivery technologies applied broadly to asthma, AIDS, chemical counterterrorism, and cancer.